Death's watchful eyes
by Estella Harris
Summary: Basicly Duo is keeping something from Heero....a BIG something....this is my first attempt at a story please R&R!
1. coming home

Ok I don't own Gundam Wing or any thing like that So don't sue me you'd probably get dryier lint anyways!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell drove easily down the streets outside of New Orleans.Even without the lights of town he could see perfectly.He kept the neon lights under his car on at all time even after countless warnings from the cops.(1)"Heero is going to kill me do you have any idea how late it is Duo!?"Adrienne(2) said though she was staring out the window Duo knew she was getting tired and a little annoyed."Don't worry we'll be there soon babe.Are you still worrying about Heero, and yes I know what time it is, its about..4:30am."  
  
"You may be my brothers boyfriend but that still don't mean you'll get off easy for this!" was her tired response.'guess humans don't like being kept up past midnight...unless they are kept bussy that is I know she wasn't complaning earlier..' Duo's thought contuned on so long the almost missed their turn. "Aw man! I hate dirt roads, they always get my car so dusty." "Poor baby.You just love your precious Camaro(3).Dust on the outside is better than blood on leather seats...isn't it."as was Adrienne's reply. Duo's only response was a wry grin, and 'we're  
  
here.'  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................................."You'r 4 hours late!" Heero screamed(?) when they came in the door."you run upstairs I'll take care of him he can't find out"Duo wispered to Adrienne."Don't worry baby we got here, didn't we?"Duo said trying to destract Heero "Duo!I'm really get....hmmm......du..o" 'hn he'll never finish that sentence.' Heero pulled Duo down on top of him on the couch, and proceed to take his jacket off....  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................................. 'I don't even want to know what he meant by 'keep him bussy'.'  
  
Adrienne thought as she opened the door to her room."Man I'm so tired!"she said out loud to herself as she streched and turned the light on. ::yawn:: "Hey babe we don't have to worry about Heero for the time being"Duo said as he wraped his arms and wings around her."Will you come with me pretty please?"Duo asked her softly as he nuzzled softly against where her pulse beat in her neck."mmm...Duo you know I can't." she said pulling away far enough for her to turn around as she did so she wraped her arms around his neck."Baby I wish you would" he said right before their lips met.  
  
(MEANWHILE DOWN STAIRS.......)  
  
Heero stired in the darkness of the room 'hm where'd Duo go?  
  
Mabye he went upstairs or something.' Heero thought as he walked up the stairs he checked his room, the guest room , the bath room , he even checked the linen closet he couldn't find him any where."Hey Adria have you seen Duo?" Heero called down the hall.::silence:: 'thats strange I know shes here' Heero thought as he opened the door.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
(1)ok I've got a friend at school and he got in trouble so many times last year for the lights under his Camaro.  
  
(2)Adrienne is French for dark one (if you've read 'Crown of Thorns, Wings of Fire...' Major cool written by my absolute best friend)  
  
(3) Got it from Michael M. (M&M) same guy from #1 by the way its a BLACK Camaro!By the way I love ya Micky Macky!(nickname)-------------------------- -----------------^  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................................. 


	2. driving

ok I know this chapter is really short but a friend of mine has been bugging me to put it up so here it is!  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Adria have you seen Duo?" Heero asked his younger sister."Yeah he just left"she said while looking absently out the open window as the wind stirred her dark black hair."You should keep the window closed you might get sick again." Heero said as he closed the window "where were you two anyways"he asked curousily "talking to Spike(1).Why?" "Just wondering" he said "I'm gonna go to sleep now ok? love ya bro g'night"she said yawning slightly(2)...................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Duo sped silently down the highway to New Orleans.The car rode smooth and quitely."I need to get back to the church soon ,the sun rises in a few hours."Duo said aloud to himself in the darkness of the car. ...::he turned on the raido::...."The moonlight... Shines down interstellar beams And the groove tonight Is something more than you've ever seen The stars and planets taking shape A stolen kiss has come too late In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing, Carry on, carry on dancing You're never safe 'till you see the dawn And if the clock strikes past midnight The hope is gone To move under...The moonlight Carry on, keep romancing, Carry on, carry on dancing In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing...Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger There's a magic only two can tell In the dark night Ultra violet is a wicked spell The stars and planets taking shape A stolen kiss has come too late In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing Moving on... Moving all night .......That was "Carry on Dancing" from Savage Garden and now here's a big change Nine Inch Nales Closer in the all request hour we'll play whatever you want us to...."thats more than a big change in songs"Duo said laughing slightly to himself. He turned the raido WAY down as he pulled into the church parking lot."Duo you had us very worried" Sister Mary said "You don't need to worry about me sister"Duo said smiling slightly but not enough to show the sharp fangs that stayed hidden during the day."I'm gonna go on inside see ya sister"Duo said as he walked inside and hid himself from view in the shadows as he made his way under the alter.(3)......................................................................................................................................................................................................................1) Spike from Buffy the vampire Slayer (I love that guy!)(2)I had to put carry on dancing in there I would have written the words to closer but I don't know all of them.(3)read Crown of Thorns Wings of Fire and you'll get it(:))thats a must read story!:)~ 


End file.
